Waldo in Toy Story
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Waldo and Woof go exploring in Toy Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wally in Toy Story**

Greetings, Wally Watchers, we enter Toy Story and see Wally in Andy's room. With a bunch of toys in the box.

"Come on, Woof. Let's go exploring in Toy Story." Waldo said to Woof.

"So you see, Woof. This is where Andy plays with his toys. This one is a cowboy doll." Waldo started explaining it to Woof. "This cowboy may have a hat that may be mighty black, but they changed it to brown. He even has a cowboy outfit on."

Woody started coming to life during Waldo's explanation.

"Whoa there, pardner! You saved me!" Woody said to Wally.

"Wow. I can't believe it, Woof. It's a talking cowboy, with a string attached to his back!" Wally told Woof.

Woof is happy to meet Woody, the cowboy who rides Bullseye the horse he's got in the back.

"Come on, Woof. Let's take a look around in Toy Story with Woody."

So began Wally's adventure in Toy Story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Woof, this here is a spaceman from the game." Waldo explained.

"You must be talking about my good pal, Buzz, my friend." Woody said to Wally.

"That's right. And whenever you hear him say "to infinity and beyond", he goes way into space." Wally said.

"To infinity and beyond!" Buzz Lightyear said as he zoomed through the sky as Wally pushed the button.

"Wow, Buzz! I never knew you'd fly that high." Wally said.

"It's all part of my work, space ranger." Buzz Lightyear said. "Shall we look around some more?"

"Of course." Wally said.


	3. Chapter 3

Waldo, Woof, Buzz, and Woody meet Woody's Roundup Gang.

The Roundup Gang was Jessie, Stinky Pete the Prospector, and Bullseye.

"Guys, meet Jessie, she's a cowgirl who rides Bullseye and one of my best friends." Woody introduced Jessie to Wally and Woof.

"Bark!" Woof barked at Bullseye, making him neigh.

"Yee-haw! I'm Jessie! Who might you be?" Jessie asked.

"I'm Waldo, but you can call me Wally." Wally introduced himself.

Suddenly, Odlaw appeared, holding the door, and wanting to catch Wally's magic walking stick.

"I want to catch that magic walking stick before Rex comes in." Odlaw said with a sinister look. Rex came in too, but he was out of Andy's room.

"I want to use my head!" Rex said to Odlaw.

"No, you cannot use your head or you might run over me like a battering ram." Odlaw said, as he stopped Rex.

Rex used his head anyway as he ran over Odlaw.

"Hey, guys! Am I too late for the party?" Rex said, as he walked into Andy's room.

"Come on in, Rex! You're just about ready to explore!" Wally said as he let Rex in.

Wally, Jessie, Stinky Pete, Buzz, Woof, Woody, and Rex (don't forget Bullseye) were looking around in Andy's Room again.

Odlaw, out of Andy's room, was the first to walk in.

"I'll get that walking stick along with these toys if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" Odlaw said, angry.

Will Odlaw get revenge on the walking stick? Will Andy be playing with the toys and Wally?

See you in the fourth chapter, Wally Watchers?


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, time to play with my toys!" Andy said, as he walked in, squashing the door with Odlaw, making him flat.

"Oh no! There's Emperor Zurg! He's gonna take our Wally away, pardner!" Andy said, imitating Woody.

"Not to worry, Woody! My trusty space suit will take care of Wally and defeat Emperor Zurg." Andy said, imitating Buzz.

"Can't believe that kid was playing with his toys. Doesn't matter anyways because I will still get that walking stick." Odlaw said, planning to get revenge on Waldo's magic walking stick. "Here I come!" Odlaw started to run in Andy's room.

"So we meet again, Buzz! For the last time!" Andy imitated Emperor Zurg, while playing with him.

"Boo! Give Buzz that walking stick and hand it to me!" Odlaw said to Emperor Zurg.

"Silence!" Emperor Zurg has silenced Odlaw. "Now let's settle this once and for all!"

Buzz Lightyear and Emperor Zurg were battling it out, and it turns out Buzz was the winner.

"You may take Wally from me, but you'll never destroy the Earth! The toys still rage on." Buzz Lightyear said to Emperor Zurg.

"To infinite Wally...and BEYOND!" Andy said, imitating Buzz Lightyear as the toy floated up in the sky and back into the floor where Woody is.

Woody and Buzz then high-fived. "Great job, Buzz! I knew you could defeat Emperor Zurg!"

"It was all thanks to my space ranger, Wally." Buzz Lightyear said as he teamed up with Waldo to defeat Emperor Zurg.

"Yup." Waldo said.

"Andy?" Andy's mom said, off-screen.

"Yes?" Andy asked.

"We're getting ready for our vacation. Do you have everything?" Andy's mom asked.

"Yes, Mom." Andy said. "I'll be right back, toys, and Wally." Andy said to the toys as he ran off to get his backpack.

Will Andy and his family take a road trip on their vacation?

Will there be any more toys on their way?

See the fifth chapter next time to find out, Wally Watchers and toy players!


End file.
